Assistant: Kagome
by whitemoonlunarflower
Summary: Kagome has just started in the grotto thirteen where she meets her captain who sees more in her than she would like.  splash of lime
1. Chapter 1

**Assistant: Kagome**

Cheers ring out around me but it doesn't touch me and why should it? None of it was for me so what did I care? Exiting the stage I see my classmates rushing into the group of parents laughter ringing from them as they receive congrats from their parents. Knowing that my father wouldn't be here made this day all the worse and it was all that woman's fault. If she wasn't here my dad would still be my dad instead she had demanded that he stay home with her since I was a "big girl now and you shouldn't be standing behind her all the time."

She's lucky I thought that I don't kill her. Immediately guilt rises in me for such a thought. Shaking my head quickly I walk away from my graduation to get my division. I hoped fervently that I wasn't placed in the fourth division. Though I had great healing abilities I had no desire to stay behind battle lines. I wanted to be in the front lines fighting to prove not only to myself but to everyone that I didn't need to be taken care of. I stepped in front of the desk were I would get my division number. The person there smiles up at me as I tell her my name. She quickly handed me my scroll which I took before hurrying away to read it. With shaking hands I opened it to find a large 8 printed with the words 'assistant to the lieutenant' written beneath it.

Relief coursed through me, squad eight was known for their captain who though lazy was an incredible fighter so I knew I would be able to fight. Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice wondered about what it meant by 'assistant' but dismissed it. After all I got what I wanted didn't I? I was free and I could fight what more could a girl ask for? With a bright grin I headed home to gather my clothing then to head to the barracks where I would receive my duties that I would perform the following day.

The scene at the house was not what I expected. When I walked in the door my father stood there a grave look on his face. "Father" I said formally since if I showed warmth my father girlfriend would be quick to make some remark.

"Kagome when did you get so cold" he asked a sad expression on his face.

Since you started dating the woman I thought before saying "should not a daughter give respect to her father? This has never troubled you before."

Ok so maybe I didn't hold my tongue as well as I thought. He winced slightly at the barbed insult which surprised me. "I'm sorry" he says "I haven't been giving you the attention your achievements disserve. Congrats for graduating from the academy. What squad did you get?"

Warily I looked around expecting the woman to be standing nearby. "I got the eighth squad. I'll be the lieutenant's assistant whatever that is" I reply not sure where this is going.

"Kagome she's gone she left today I couldn't take anymore of her whining."

For a moment his voice captures that cold tone that he use to be so well known for. Before I can stop myself I reply "looks like the Ice Prince Sesshomaru is back."

My eyes widen and I scold myself mentally for bringing that up. Unable to bring myself to look him the eye I made to leave but his laughter stopped me. "Aww your mother's old name for me still sticks doesn't it?"

I nod a small smile touching my features "sometimes I can see how you got the name" I say truthfully. "I've got to get my stuff and go they're expecting me today."

My dad nods then offers to help me pack. I decline only because I know he has other things he must do. With one last goodbye we part ways. I never realized that I would never see my father after this but at the time I was glad that we had mended the rift between us. "Bye dad I love you" I call over my shoulder before we can no longer see each other.

I reach the barracks with time to spare but I learned that to be early is the best way to impress people. With no hesitation I head towards the lieutenants office at the end of the hall. Opening the door a young woman sits in the chair behind the only bit of furniture in the room. "Oh you must be Kagome. Please come in and take a seat."

I nod my nerves trying to overwhelm me but I push them back down. Settling into the chair I look up at her expectantly. "My name is Nanao I am the lieutenant of the eighth squad under captain Kyoraku. You have been named my assistant. To be honest that's not even really a job but the head captain made an exception for me since he helped train my captain and knew how much of a handful the man can be. Since your records say that you were quite the forceful one and that you got a lot of your schools trouble makers to stop captain Yamamoto thought you could help me with Kyoraku."

I acknowledged her compliment "I would be happy to help you in any way I can but there is one thing I would like to know."

"What's that" she asks leaning forward towards me slightly.

"I want to know that I will be allowed to fight if necessary with the other squad members if needed and that I will not be stuck behind a desk at all times."

Nanao gave me an appraising look. "Why would you ask such a thing? Surly you don't want to fight?"

"I have no desire to fight just to fight but I would be more at ease with this job if I knew that if threatened I would have free reign to fight" I replied fiercely.

She is silent a moment then "your records show that you have a very strong healing ability, strong enough that you could have been given third seat in the fourth squad. Tell me do you really prefer the right to fight in a battle over a seat?"

I nod "yes if I cannot fight I see no point in getting into the Grotto Thirteen. I believe it is important that all be allowed to fight regardless of gender, age, and so on. If I am to be denied of this right then I will leave right now."

"There won't be any need of that now" said a male voice.

Startled I turned to see a tall man standing in the doorway. He wore a large straw hat and a pink haori over his captain uniform. I recognized him immediately as the captain of the eighth squad. In other words my captain. I glanced over to Nanao as I stood. She wore an irritated expression which she covered quickly. "I cannot count how many times I have asked you to knock Captain. Please remember to do that next time."

I almost laughed out loud. If I didn't know better I thought I would think they were a couple. Swallowing a giggle I bowed to my captain. "Captain Kyoraku pleased to meet you my name is Kagome."

I straightened from my bow to find him giving me a wide happy smile kinda like a child. "Well now that's a greeting you could learn something Nanao." An irritation mark appeared on the lieutenant's forehead. Captain Kyoraku came around to me and I found myself wrapped in a hug. I squeaked in surprise after all this is not something I was expecting. Hell I wasn't even expecting to meet the captain today I thought that was a second day thing. Kinda like when you had to wait till the second date before your boyfriend kissed you. The man deposits me on my feet "would you come drink with me?"

Ok maybe this would work "I would love to" I say with a grin. I note the surprise on Nanao's face but I couldn't care less. I enjoy good sake unlike many girls and I had no intention of hiding it "lead the way."

Kyoraku leads me to a bar not far from the barracks that I have a sneaking suspension was the main reason he was such a well known drinker. He leads me to a table were a few other men sit. Most stare at me openly but I ignore them. The waitress brings me my olives and sake. I pop two olives into my mouth then swig back a cup of sake. I take a deep breath as the fire from the alcohol blooms in my stomach. "My my you did that like a pro" my captain compliments.

"My dad taught me."

"Your dad taught you to drink?"

I chuckled at his expression "as crazy as it sounds yes. My father is a businessman and he learned long ago that the best way to seal a deal was to make the other person feel at ease with him. And of course my father had to learn to drink. He past his tricks to me" I say taking another drink.

"I see so did he teach you hangover cures as well?"

"As a matter of fact" I say smiling up at the taller man "he did but I have a feeling that you won't need them."

"What gives you that impression" he asks.

"Your reputation is that you're a heavy drinker and that you never seem to get hung-over" I replied taking another drink.

I realize for the first time that I probably shouldn't be so open with this man he might get the wrong idea of me. Can't have him thinking that I don't respect him I thought glancing up at my captain after all he is my boss.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple more rounds I left the bar to head to my sleeping quarters. I rolled my shoulders glad that I had gotten rid of most of the tension that had built up there. I reached my room to find a man standing there "does anyone know where I can find Kagome Higurashi?"

"That's me" I say raising my hand "what is this about" I ask as the man approaches me.

"Your father was killed this afternoon on his way home." Shock coursed through me no there's no way I just made up with him I think as the man hands me a letter "his will stated that this was to be given to you upon his death all of his assets go to you as well. I am terribly sorry for your loss."

I give him a numb nod as he walks away. I can see Nanao's concern face but I ignore her and instead head to my room where I can read the letter in peace. With shaking hands I open the letter. My dad's familiar writing covers the page. A faint smile touches my face at the old code that we made up. Using his key I decipher the letter.

'To you my daughter Kagome.

It is with deepest regret that I write this letter I know that the only reason

that you would get this letter is if I die without saying goodbye. I hope that

this letter finds you happy and healthy and that we had a relationship

before this came into your hands. I know that living with me after your

mother's death wasn't easy and I know that I made mistakes at some point.

My only hope is that we were able to mend those problems before I died

and that you were happy and well cared for. I had also hoped to give you away

someday but I dare say that that didn't happen otherwise I would have

rewritten this. All of my assets which I have many of as you well know are

yours now. I can tell you that I have no regrets other than the women that I

brought into our home. I know that they were cruel to you but I thought that it

was the best thing to do I know now that that was not the case I hope you can

forgive me and if you already have I thank you for being so much like your

mother she was the only woman I ever truly loved and I hope that I see her again

in this life. I would say the same for you but you still have many years to go

before I will allow you to come to this side of life. Know if nothing else that I

love you and I will always love you my daughter.

Sesshomaru the white dog'

Tears rolled down my checks as I read my father's note even as the smile spread across my face at the use of the old nickname that I had given him when I was little. "I miss you already papa" I say softly as slipped into bed still clutching the letter to my heart.

The next morning I awake to find the letter still clasped in my hand. I reread it just trying to absorb the fact that I will never see my father again never hug him when I get home for the holidays. Guess that's the end of the Higurashi line I think to myself after all who would want me? Dressing I glance in the mirror to check that I don't have red eyes from crying. A stranger looks back at me. Her long dark hair is in need of a trim but is otherwise fine. Cool blue eyes are slightly red but that will fade by the time she leaves the room. No trace of tears will be present when she reaches her destination. The plain black kimono that she wears makes her pale skin look whiter but that could also be from the shock of her father's death. Before I start to cry again I quickly leave my room. Nanao is waiting for me when I reach her office. "I am sorry to hear about your father. Please accept my condolences."

"Thank you" my reply is soft but carries a tone of finality that she doesn't question.

We get to work and an easy silence falls between us. After awhile a conversation is started that is easily sustained until lunch. "Wow Kagome I've never gotten so much work done before" the delight is obvious to me.

"Well with two you normally do get a lot more work done. I'm glad I could help."

Nanao takes me out to show me this little restaurant that she says is to die for. "Oh god Kagome I'm sorry."

The guilty sound of her voice is a bit of a downer "it's alright Nanao I don't expect you to go changing your expressions just because I lost my dad. I promise to not get mad" I give her my best smile in hopes of relieving her of the guilt she has.

It seemed to work since our conversation starts up right where it left off. The restaurant is indeed everything Nanao said and more. "Gods I think I'm going to get fat" I exclaim as I read the dessert menu.

Across from me Nanao laughs "maybe so but you'll be happy you did."

"Amen to that" I say deciding to get the chocolate cake with ice cream smoothie. When we finally get back to the office we are both surprised to see Kyoraku sitting in Nanao's chair apparently sound asleep. "Do you think we should wake him" I ask softly.

"Of course" Nanao replies her hands on her hips "I have told him many times not to sleep in my office. Unfortunately waking him will be rather difficult."

I give her a wicked grin. "My father was like that too and I have trick for that."

"You have a trick for everything" Nanao says shaking her head.

"Of course I do. In the business world it's a dog eat dog world whoever gets eaten loses."

I crouch down next to Kyoraku and stick my finger in my mouth. After drooling on it for a bit I pull it free and stick it in his ear. The man jerks awake rubbing furiously at his ear. Nanao is dying laughing with me right alongside her. "Who did that" he demands trying to glare at us but failing.

I raise my hand unable to speak from laughing so hard. Nanao gasps for breath trying to yell at Kyoraku no doubt but after taking another look at his face is rendered helpless with laughter. I sputter and start laughing again too unable to resist its infectious nature. Kyoraku throws his hands in the air and leaves muttering about crazy woman. "That was brilliant" my partner gasps clutching her stomach.

I grin "always works" I say giving her a thumbs up. Nanao takes a deep breath and immediately begins to cough. "Are you alright" I ask concerned.

"Just a little cold" she says her voice slightly nasally.

I place my hand lightly on her head "you've got a bit of a temperature. You should probably go home and sleep."

She shook her head "I'm not going to make you do all this work alone. I'll be fine."

I firmly grab her arm and haul her out of her chair "go home. I can take care of the paperwork tonight. You did after all show me that restaurant. If you still feel bad about it you can take me out to eat when you're feeling better" I say warmly as I help the other woman gather her things.

"Thanks Kagome I really appreciate the help."

"No worries" I say as she leaves the room.

It takes me only an hour to finish up the rest of the paperwork I can do. The rest Kyoraku needs to read and sign. I went ahead a highlighted the areas he really needed to pay attention to. With a sigh I settled myself in for a fight as I knocked on the door. "Come in" Kyoraku's voice calls.

"Captain I have some papers I need for you to sign" I say as I open the door.

The captain is sitting behind a large desk with papers strewn willy nilly about it. My eyebrow twitches at the mess. "Aww Kagome do I really need to do more paperwork?"

"From the looks of things it'll be a long night for you captain" I set the newest set of work down on the table neatly.

He takes the top sheet from the pile as I begin to neat up his desk. "Well well looks like someone was kind enough to highlight the areas I need to read. I'll have to thank you for that."

"How do you know it was me" I ask glancing over my shoulder at him.

"Because I know that Nanao went home today with a cold. I also know that you lost your dad today as well. I am very sorry to hear that."


	3. Chapter 3

I stare at my captain in surprise "thank you."

"When is the funeral?"

The sound of pen against paper fills the room for a moment "it will be in two days on my mother's anniversary."

Once more quiet dominates the room as my hands finish fixing his desk. I pick up the papers he has signed already. Despite Nanao's horror stories many of the papers that were on his desk were indeed signed and ready to go. I glance up at Kyoraku to find him looking at me. "Your mother is gone as well?"

I nod sadness wrapping itself around me "yes she died not long after I was born. Because of this my father decided to take me with him on his business trips instead of hiring a nanny to take care of me all the time. He took it harder than I did but we managed to survive" I hesitate knowing if I went any farther I wouldn't be able to stop. I once more glance up at the large man across from me to find him looking at me with deep compassion and understanding. "My father started dating again after awhile and I was happy for him glad that he was able to move on from my mom. But everything changed when he brought home the women. None of them it seemed wanted anything to do with me. So during their time with my dad they would alternately try and bribe me or would attack me mentally. It was quite rough to be honest but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?"

I force a smile not meeting my captain's eyes. I turned to leave not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes. By doing so I didn't see Kyoraku get up and move behind me. "Kagome" his voice so close behind me causes me to jump.

Spinning around forgetting for the moment about my tears I find myself face to face with his chest. His finger slid beneath my chin tilting my head up so that my eyes would meet his. There were tears in his eyes as he looked down at me. "Sometimes the only thing you can do is cry" he said softly.

I felt my tears spill down my cheeks unstopped. And once I started I couldn't stop. I curled inward against his chest. Knowing that I was probably going to pay for this later if not because he avoided me but because I would be so embarrassed by the memoir that I would be unable to face him without blushing.

His arms wrapped around me holding me to his chest. My tears slowed then stopped altogether till I was sure they wouldn't start again. Pulling back I quickly wiped away the traces of my tears before I look up at Kyoraku. Captain I tell myself think of him as your captain nothing else. "I'm sorry sir didn't mean to . . . um . . . cry all over you."

He didn't say anything just studied me. Growing uncomfortable with his stare I decided to leave quickly. "Um see you in the morning sir" I say before fleeing the room. I arrive back at my room in the barracks my cheeks still colored in embarrassment. Time to take a shower I decided, showers always calm me and right now I needed to calm down. Letting the shower warm up I took out the pencil I had been using to hold my hair up. It fell in waves to my butt I really should get that cut I thought testing the water. Finding it warm enough I hopped in letting the water run down my back trying to get the feeling of Kyoraku's arms around me. Cut it out girl you know you shouldn't be thinking of your boss like that it will get you nowhere.

Once Nanao got better she returned to work to find that I had managed not only to get Captain Kyoraku to work but I got him to do so without trying to run away. "What did you do to him Kagome?"

"What do you mean" I asked looking up at her.

She shook her head "I think you may be the best thing that has happened to me" she said. Without warning I found myself wrapped in Nanao's arms. "Please don't leave me" she wailed "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Um Nanao-san wha-"

"The fourth squad has been trying to get me to transfer you to them since you have good healing powers. I've told them that if you want to go then I won't stop you but" she started wailing again.

Flustered I patted her back "no need to worry Nanao-san I'm not going anyway I promise."

I didn't see Captain Kyoraku smile slightly before moving soundlessly from the door.

After I reassured Nanao without doubt that I wasn't going to leave the squad she decided to take us out to eat and meet some friends of hers. We arrived ahead of everyone else so we went ahead and ordered for ourselves. While we waited for our orders two women walked in and Nanao waved them over. "Kagome this is Rangiku and Momo. Rangiku is in the tenth squad as a lieutenant. Momo is in the fifth squad as the lieutenant as well."

I greeted them as the waiter returned to take their orders before giving us ours. Nanao and I waited till the others got their food before we ate. Easy chatter sprang up between the four of us as we ate. "So why did you join the eighth squad Kagome? I heard you specifically asked for it."

I took a moment to swallow before I answered "I knew I would be more likely to get the eighth squad since very few people ever request that squad. I think that mostly has to do with Captain Kyoraku because he never seems to do anything to get attention."

Laughter "looks like you know him very well Kagome" Rangiku gave me a meaningful look.

I laughed along with everyone else. After all there was no way that could be true right?

The rest of the girls headed home but I decided to go get a drink before I went to bed. Stepping into the bar I head to an open table. Ordering a bottle along with my olives I took a swig straight from the bottle then popped in a couple of olives to counteract the alcohol. A sigh of relief escaped me as the alcohol burned in my stomach. I heard someone or a couple some ones set themselves at my table. Opening my eyes I saw two men sitting across from me. "You were right Ikkaku it is a girl."

"You act as if you have never seen a woman before" I said bluntly looking them in the eye.

They both blushed at my comment "it's not often you see a girl drink much less by herself" the bald one replied.

I shrug before taking another swig from my bottle and popping the olives in along with the drink. The guys order themselves a drink while I ordered myself another along with more olives. Though I wanted to drink a bit I didn't want to get drunk just a little buzzed. Our drinks arrived and for a moment no one said anything while we took a couple of drinks. "So what are your names" I asked looking between the two of them.

"My name is Ikkaku" said the bald guy "and this is Renji" he said pointing to the redhead who had spoken first.

I smiled at both of them "my name is Kagome I just started working in the eighth squad about two weeks ago." Ikkaku was the third seat of the eleventh squad while Renji was the lieutenant of the sixth squad. "So you're in the eleventh squad? What is Captain Kenpachi like?"

Ikkaku gave me a funny look before he started talking. "Well I would say that he wasn't your type but something tells me that would be wrong. Kenpachi is a very gruff man and I have never seen him with any women except Yachiru but since she's just a kid I doubt anything is going on there. Now that I think about it I wonder how those two met. I mean it is kinda odd to see a little kid her age around a guy like that."

"Thank you for the story about his love life but I'm more interested in his fighting abilities. Does he fight better with his sword or his fists? When he uses his sword does he wield it with one hand or two? Does he have a set style of fighting?"

The poor guy looked a little overwhelmed at my questions. "What the hell do you think I am a fangirl? I don't know any of that stuff nor do I care."

Disappointed I set back in my seat "I had to try" I said with a sigh. I took another swig of my sake. As I chewed my olives I debated whether or not I shouldn't just go and ask the guy to teach me. I was half way tempted to just call it a day when Renji spoke. "Well um since you seem to be interested in sword fighting I would be um happy to spar with you."

"Really" I asked excitedly.

Renji gave me a self-conscious nod a slight blush on his cheeks. "Yes" I said throwing my hands in the air in celebration. I stayed and drank for awhile with the two of them before I left to go home. I was slightly tipsy but I was still completely able to walk so I declined Renji's offer to walk me home. I couldn't help the grin on my features though I saw no reason to hide it. But honestly if you saw some chick walking down the street with a huge grin on her face would you run or stay and chat? Collapsing in bed I couldn't help but think that life was getting better and better. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Panting hard I lifted my sword leveling it once more at Renji who was in his released form. His zanpaketo had great range which made it really hard on me to get close. I excelled in close combat I had started my fighting career with hand to hand combat. My dance classes were also be put to much better use then my first step mom wanna be intended. A small grin of triumph spread across my face before I launched into another flurry of movement before being thrown back once more. Picking myself up I saw Renji heading towards me. "Kagome I think we're done for today."

I nod not trying to fight him. I did that the first day and I was so sore the next day I could barely move. So I listened when he said it was time to be done. He sat next to me while we caught our breath. "Tomorrow at the same time?"

"Yep" I replied getting to my feet. "Thanks Renji" I said waving as we went separate ways. Running I managed to make it to the office before Nanao. Sitting down I let my breathing slow till I was ready to start in on work. I started in about the same time as Nanao arrived. "Aww Kagome you're here early again today."

I smiled up at her "of course. Even if Renji is training me I'll still make sure to come in on time."

Nanao smiled "well I've gotten use to you around here as has everyone else so I can't think what would happen if you stopped showing up. So please stick around awhile."

"No way are you keeping me away" I said grinning happily. Father, mother I think I may have found myself a new home or is it my real one? I don't know but I do know that I am happier now than I have been in years. Now if I could only find someone to love I thought.

As if on cue Captain Kyoraku stepped into the room holding his head. "Oww please don't talk so loud" his voice was slightly slurred.

"I told you not to drink so much" Nanao said. Though her words were harsh they were said softly so as not to aggravate the Captain's headache.

The captain was settled into Nanao's chair while she went to get him a drink of water. I stepped over to the captain. I gently placed my hand on his brow letting a bit of my healing energy flow out. He sighed in relief "thanks Kagome."

I snorted gently "you should listen to Nanao-san. She really does care about you."

"I know" he sighed "but sometimes there are things that I can't help. Memories being one of them."

"What do you-"

"Captain I've got you some water and medicine." Kyoraku set up taking the water and the pills. His hand shook slightly as he took the water from Nanao. Forgetting his strange comment I again laid my hand on his forehead again. More of my healing ability trickled into him. "Captain I think you had best go home and sleep this off."

He gave her a drunken smile "of course. But only if you get into bed with me" he slurred reaching for Nanao.

An irritated expression crossed her features as she batted away his hand. "Sir you are drunk. Please just go home."

He moved to stand and nearly fell over. I caught him easily but was surprised by how heavy he was. I held him up while turning to Nanao "I'll take him home Nanao-san."

She frowned "are you sure Kagome? Do you even know the way?"

I nodded smiling "yep no need to worry." I hefted Kyoraku up to his feet while walking out of the office. About halfway to his home he started singing a drinking song that I wasn't very familiar with. I stopped at the door of his home "captain where are your keys?"

"In my pocket" he sang "left."

With a sigh I reached into his pocket to get his keys. Finding them I shuffled us to the door trying each key till I found the right one. Dragging him inside was difficult because he seemed to only be half aware any more. I dragged him to what I took to be his room. "Captain Kyoraku" I tried to rouse him without success. With another sigh I set him down on the couch. I was tempted to just leave him there but NO I had to get him to bed damn my good nature. I started opening doors looking for his room. Of course his room is u the stairs and at the end of the hall literally the last door possible to try. Returning to Kyoraku I found him sound asleep. "This should be interesting" I muttered grabbing his arm. Carrying him without his help was twice as difficult. Carrying him up stairs was near impossible, somehow I managed to get him to his room. Kyoraku muttered something in his sleep when I opened the door to his room. "Yes yes Captain almost there" I muttered moving towards the bed. With a relived sigh I dropped him to the bed. That sigh turned into a squeak when the arm around my shoulders suddenly tightened pulling me down with the man. I struggled to pull myself from his grip but found it only caused his arms to hold me tighter.

With a defeated sigh I relaxed hoping that he would release me. No such luck. Man and here I thought I might be having some good luck I thought. "Kagome." I turned thinking maybe the captain had awoken but he was still asleep. Did he just say my name I wondered, is he dreaming about me? I realized that I had never really looked at my captain. He really was good looking. He had a carefree easy charm around him that made people look twice. He must have a lot of women after him. I chuckled at the thought. With a sigh I tried to pull free again only to be pulled forcefully into his chest. His breath was warm where I could feel it on the top of my head. He hummed in his sleep he must be enjoying this I thought slightly angry. Twisting around a little trying at the very least get comfortable. I found it hard to keep myself awake I was really tired after my workouts with Renji and that was what I was feeling now. I struggled for a little longer till I lost the battle and fell asleep.

My hand stretched out looking for the warmth that up until now had surrounded me. Finding it I pulled myself towards it curling up against it. I heard a quiet gasp but ignored it wrapping my arms firmly around whatever it was that was so warm. What was it anyway? What could possibly be this warm? I was tempted to open my eyes but I was so comfy I didn't want to. The only thing I knew that could be this warm was . . . was. Slowly fervently hoping that I wasn't right I opened my eyes and saw pink. My eyes traveled upward to meet with a pair of warm brown eyes that held laughter. I felt blood rush to my face as I blushed uncontrollably. I shot up out of the bed quickly backing away from the grinning man. I realized belatedly that I was going in the wrong direction. Which meant the door was behind Kyoraku. "Umm I can uh."

He laughed "you're cute when you blush like that" he said getting up from the bed blocking my path to the door. Saying that made me blush harder and I became all the more aware of the fact that I was caught in a man's bedroom and said man was rather appealing. No, no don't even think about that. Sometime during my inner monologue Kyoraku had managed to get around the bed and advance towards me. I stumbled back away from the advancing man with a dangerous gleam in his eye. He pinned me against the wall his arms creating a barrier around me. "Well now Kagome if I didn't know any better I would think you were attracted to me. That can't be true right."

I couldn't answer even if I wanted to. His eyes were locked on mine and I was having trouble breathing at this point. I licked my lips causing his attention t be diverted there. A low rumble almost a growl was produced by Kyoraku before he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was intense and demanding. There was no way I could stay standing during such a kiss not even if I tried. In fact the only reason I was STILL standing was because his arms where wrapped around me tightly holding to him. How come I can't stand but he can? That really isn't fair I thought. His tongue made an entrance sliding across my lips. I gasped and he took advantage of that. He deepened the kiss pressing me harder against the wall. I barely noticed I was to caught up in the kiss. Why am I letting him kiss me like this? This isn't right I should be pushing him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoraku's hand skimmed up my waist till it lay under my breast over my scar. I pulled away with a gasp curling around the area. "Kagome are you alright?" I nodded mutely grimacing in pain. "Jeez you don't need to lie. Let me see" without waiting for an answer he lifted up my shirt. I gave a small squeak at his sudden movements. I squirmed in embarrassment at the way he was handling me though I would be lying if I said that it didn't turn me on a little not that I would be telling him that. He looked up at me with an angry look in his eyes that scared me. "Who did this" he demanded.

I looked away "my dad's third girlfriend."

"And what is her name?"

"Why do you care" I asked defensively.

"Because no one should have to go through this sort of thing. It's not right."

I shook my head "doesn't matter" I mutter "this is nothing." I try unsuccessfully to pull my shirt down but he doesn't let go.

"Is this why you wanted Nanao to let you fight?" I flinch I surprise but I still refuse to look at him or give him an answer. "Kagome" my name was a warning. I close my eyes in defiance. Silence reigned as I continued to keep from meeting his eyes not wanting him to see how much pain I felt. He seemed to understand anyway "you were beaten weren't you." A tear rolled down my cheek in response.

I found myself locked in a hug his arms warm and strong around me. I am not going to cry again not in front of him. I kept my jaw stubbornly locked closed. When Kyoraku pulled back to look at me I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. There was nothing but compassion in his eyes, that and the fact that he refused to look away caused me to start crying again. Kyoraku gently wiped my tears away.

"That's twice now" I said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Twice now that I've cried in front of you. Normally I won't cry in front of anyone. Why you? How is it you've gotten past all my walls" I looked up at him waiting for an answer.

"Well now that is a good question" he stated. His gaze was aimed forward in thought "I guess that might be because I've always been good at reading people. Which is kinda funny since I seem to have a hard time reading you."

I frowned "are you sure about that" I asked "my dad always said I was like an open book always wearing my heart on my sleeve."

My expression must have told him how confused I was "I bet you never tried to hide your emotions from your dad now did you?"

"Got me there" I said looking down at my hands. Glancing up I noticed the clock for the first time "oh SHIT." I jumped up "I got to go bye" I said over my shoulder as I ran back to the office.

"Oh Kagome your back" Nanao stood up. "Kagome how much do you love me" she asked with a coy smile.

"Why" I asked wearily taking a small step back towards the door. I had been trapped once today I wasn't planning to get trapped again at least not without a fight from me. Not that I gave one when I was getting kissed by Kyoraku.

"Kagome focus" Nanao said.

"Sorry" I said pushing away my thoughts.

"Well I was saying that you got a boyfriend so Rangiku, Momo, and I thought about it and we each came up with one guy each that we think you should date."

She makes it sound like my life is controlled by the three of them I thought. "Um Nanao-san I don't really have any interest in dating at the moment."

"Is it because you found someone already" she said her eyes lighting with excitement. "Who is this lucky guy?"

"N-no one" I said holding my hands out as a universal sign not to get any closer.

Her face fell "come on Kagome surly you've got your eye on someone."

"No, not really. I've been a little busy for that" I said "besides I doubt there are many that would want me. After all there aren't many who can handle all this" I gestured to all of me causing Nanao to laugh.

"I guess you got a point" she giggled before launching into a story about her latest dating fail.

I laughed at all the right spots but my mind was elsewhere. Mostly I was thinking about that kiss I had with Kyoraku. What the hell is wrong with you Kagome that's your boss you're fantasying about here? Giving myself a mental shake I set myself to work hard. "Ahh Kagome would you take these in to the Captain for me. He'll sign them if it's you."

"Of course" I say picking up the stack of papers. Ok girl just stay calm I tell myself as I raise my hand to knock "Captain I have some papers for you to sign."

"Come in" came a muffled reply. Taking a deep breath I open the door. A large child like grin spread across his face "Kagome" he says cheerfully.

"Sir here are the papers" I set them down on his desk.

The grin didn't fade "thank you for taking me home this morning."

Against my wishes I couldn't stop the blush "you're welcome sir no need to thank me for it. I'll come back in a little bit to pick those up" I said picking up the papers I could see were signed "and if you would could you put the papers you signed in the out box" I said in frustration.

"Will do" he said letting nothing get to him. I turned to leave but he called me back "Kagome could you show me something?"

I came and stood next to him "what don't you-"

His lips settled over mine without warning. With a muffled exclamation of surprise I pulled back. "Just wanted to see" he said with a grin.

I glared at him but it was spoiled by my blush. Without looking back I left. I had to stop by the restroom before heading back to the office to get rid of my blush. It would be a little hard to explain why I was blushing especially since I didn't want to say the truth. The rest of the day past quickly as we worked. Most of the work really didn't need to be done till tomorrow so we didn't tell Kyoraku since if he knew then he wouldn't do them. A knock on the door roused Nanao and I from our conversation. "Come in" I called looking at the door.

A man stepped causing Nanao to jump up guiltily "I'm so sorry Iba I'll be right there."

Nanao was quickly able to get ready and waved good bye "don't stay to late Kagome."

"I won't" I called after them. Once they were gone it got really quiet. Figuring that Kyoraku had left already I opened up the laptop that had been a gift to me from one of the girlfriends who had tried to bribe me. Truthfully I would never use one of their gifts but I decided that I could make an exception to the rule since it was something I could use. I pulled up my documents opening the only saved document my 'diary' came up. It was the only way I would write down what happened to me during the day. It truly was my diary but I wouldn't call it that even if it kills me. It took only a few moments to upload my day which included all of my thoughts on the matter. With a sigh I sit back in my chair to relax for a moment before leaving for the house. I jumped when a pair of hands settled on my shoulders. I twisted around to see Kyoraku's smiling face above me. "Don't scare me like that" I said dropping back into my chair.

His hands began to rub my shoulders kneading the tight muscle beneath his hands. I leaned forward so that he had more access the area he was giving attention to. A low groan escaped me as he hit a particularly tense area. I could hear his laugh from the noise but I didn't care. If there was one thing I really liked it was a good massage or a spa day either one. Kyoraku's hands ventured a little lower getting the back muscles as well. "Your quiet stressed Kags maybe you should take a day off."

"I can't do that to Nanao-san. She would be all by herself with all the paper work."

"I know that you guys have gotten all the paperwork done for the next few days so I was planning on giving you two the day off tomorrow. So now you have no reason to say no."

"No to what" I muttered rolling my shoulders.

"No to going out on a date with me."


	6. Chapter 6

For a moment I thought I heard him wrong. Go on a date? With him? Tomorrow? Surly I heard wrong I mean why would he go out with an emotional wreck like me? I know that he has much better women who would be more than happy to go out with him. So why me? "Um Captain did I hear you right?"

"Well if you heard me asking you to go on a date with me than yes."

"That's what I thought you said" I said puzzled "so I am hearing and what your saying is the same. Huh I must have fallen asleep at some point."

I stood to leave but he blocked my way "where are you going you haven't given me an answer yet."

"That's because I'm not going to answer clearly I'm not thinking straight. I mean why would you, _my boss_, want to go on a date with me? It just doesn't make sense."

For whatever reason I felt it important to point out that we worked together my father said to never mix pleasure and business unless you wanted to get some hard feelings going around. "Quite honestly I can't think of anyone else that I would want to go on a date with regardless of what relationship we have prior. Now will you please give me an answer?" Stunned I give a mute nod of my head unable to vocalize anything. "Wonderful I'll be by your house by three."

He slipped out the door ahead of me while I stood like an idiot in the middle of the room wondering what the hell was going on and what the hell was I going to wear.

After spending 2 hours scrubbing my hair and body in the shower, another hour picking out my clothes, and yet another hour trying to get my hair done I was ready for my date. I was wearing a skirt that fell to my knees and was a soft green that my dad had always said brought out my skin color. My blouse was a creamy yellow that matched the skirt. I wore grey sandals that made me about three inches taller. I was ready with ten minutes to spear. I hope I didn't dress up to much I worried chewing my lip. I was about to let my hair down and pull it back into a ponytail when someone knocked on the door. "One moment" I yelled grabbing my perfume and spraying it in the air before stepping under the mist.

Running to the door I opened it to reveal Kyoraku wearing slacks and t-shirt. His haori and hat where gone. It was weird seeing him without them. "You look nice" he said warmly looking my up and down "you should wear that around the office some time."

"Hardly" I said "besides if I did I would get in trouble for not wearing my uniform." Shutting the door behind me I stood on the front step to lock it. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there" was the only reply I got.

I expected that since this date to be slightly awkward to begin with but I was surprised by how easy it was for me to talk to him. A conversation started between the two of us and I found it easy to sustain to lunch then through it while we walked through the park. We stopped at a bench to just sit for a minute and let the conversation and the afternoon flow over us. I settled back into the bench never noticing his arm wrap around behind me as he turned to continue the conversation. "So you think that if you put grape juice in your sake you won't get drunk."

"Yes with the juice in there you won't want to drink it because it'll be to sour. Imagine how that would taste" he made a face that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"I'll try that sometime" I said once I stopped laughing.

"Alright" he said smiling as well.

"Well" I sighed "I better get back to the house. I have a training secession tonight with Renji."

Kyoraku (as he insisted I call him on the date) nodded before getting to his feet as well. "Now I don't want you to think that I'm stalking you but would you mind if I came and watched you spar? I like to know how strong my subordinates are before a battle it'll be helpful."

"Sure" I said "no problem but I do need to swing by my house so that I can change."

After changing we headed to Renji and my meeting place. Renji looked up when he heard our approach. "Captain Kyoraku" Renji bowed looking between the two of us in surprise.

"Captain Kyoraku asked to just sit through my training today Renji if it's alright with you of course."

"Yeah no problem" he said slowly as if he really wanted to say no.

Hmm is it just me or did it get a little awkward here all of a sudden? Throwing that thought away I drew my sword and leveled it at Renji who did the same. I ground my foot into the dirt before launching myself at my opponent. Renji brought his sword up to block then shoving me back attempted an attack. I countered before moving back to get a better angle. Renji had the advantage of size as well as reach. But I was faster on my feet and I was good at getting into close combat with my opponent. In fact if I could get in close range I knew I could beat him easily. Ducking under his attack I ran forward as he attempted to pull his extended sword back. To slow I thought delivering an uppercut. Renji's head snapped backwards as his body lifted from the ground. He landed on his butt and rubbed his jaw. "Are you alright" I asked worried as I knelt down next to him.

"I'm fine but that was quite the punch Kagome. Who taught you to hit like that?"

I laughed "I did. One of my dad's girlfriends had me enroll in dance class as an attempt to get me out of the house. I of course hated dancing but I got pretty good since my dad said he would come to all of my recitals. You have no idea how tough a lot of these girls are. Dancing is a great way to build muscle. So after my dancing career fell through I enrolled myself in self defense classes where I quickly became one of the better fighters. I was tempted to enroll in kickboxing but I was accepted into the academy instead."

"That's one way to toughen up" Renji said thoughtfully "though I have to say that that wouldn't be all that fun for me. Never been much of a dancer."

"That's to bad. Now that I don't have to dance I find it very fun." I heard the sound of someone smacking themselves in the head. I looked back to see Renji clutching his head "are you really alright" I asked frowning at him.

"I'm fine really Kagome. Though it looks like your gonna half to find someone else to spar with since you've beaten me. Not much I can teach you if you're better than me."

I nodded "yeah unless you had bankai I really can't learn anything else from you." I smile to soften the blow. Men hated it when you hit their ego. Renji shook his head before leaving. Kyoraku walked me home in silence. It was starting to get to me since he hadn't said a word since we left. "Um so Captain what do you think? Did I do alright?"

Kyoraku looked over at me "you did a lot better than I thought you would. Renji is a pretty good fighter you have to be to be a lieutenant. If you beat him it makes me wonder if you should be a lieutenant yourself." I flushed in pleasure at his words. Very few people ever praised me like that. It was kinda nice to be complimented instead of insulted. "Kagome how about I train you I can also help you find your bankai. With that you could easily be made a Captain or a lieutenant with ease."

I was shaking my head before he finished "no I don't want to be made a seat I'm happy with my job now. Besides if I were made a lieutenant, whose lieutenant would I be? I like being in squad eight I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

Kyoraku smiled "guess you got a point I would miss having you around. I'm sure Nanao would feel the same as well."

I blushed again at his words and the way mine sounded. "Would you like to come in" I asked opening my door.

"Sure" he said stepping in after me.

The door swung shut quietly behind us as I lead him into the living room. "Would you like some tea?"

"If you don't mind" he said looking around.

Heading into the kitchen I got tea started while I looked in the fridge to see if I had anything else to offer my guest. Excitement mixed with nerves swirled through me at just the thought of Kyoraku. It really didn't make sense he's just having tea I told myself firmly nothing else he will leave afterwards. The kettle began to whistle a sign that I needed to get my act together. Quickly pouring the tea I returned to the living room to find my guest looking at some photos that lined my mantle. Standing beside him I saw which one he was looking at it was my parents wedding picture it was the only picture I had of my mother the rest were gone taken by one of the 'women'. "My mother" I said smiling as he turned to me "and father on their wedding day. It's the only picture of my mom that I have and the only one with the two of them together. My parents had very strong wills and were often at odds but they loved each other fiercely or so I've heard. They must have at least liked each other to have produced me."

I blushed at what I said but didn't try to take it back in my opinion it was better to ask forgiveness than permission. "Your parents look happy" he said softly.

"I like to think so" I said setting the tea down "the tea is ready if you would like some."

"Of course. Anything you will give me I will gladly take." Forcing myself to not blush I handed him his tea while taking my own. We sat in silence for a moment just enjoying the tea. "Did your father ever talk about your mother?"

I glanced up at Kyoraku before once more looking down into my tea. "He did everything he told me was filled with emotion. Once he told me how they met" a smile at this from me "they met at his work. This was before he started traveling so he was closer to one area most of the time. He met my mother when he was out getting a deal with one of his rival's companies. She was the one they sent to negotiate the terms of the deal. My father believed that they thought so little of him that they sent a woman. He under estimated my mother and nearly lost the deal. To say he was impressed by her backbone was an understatement. He was blown away and he told her that upfront and her reply was quote 'well if I can throw the Ice Prince for a loop then I hardly need to try anymore. Looks like I need to get a promotion'." Laughter exploded from Kyoraku which mingled with my own. "My father couldn't get her off of his mind after that" I continued when I had breath to "so he eventually asked her on a date and things progressed from there."

A huge grin was still plastered on Kyoraku's face as he spoke "I see where you get your sharp tongue and quick wits. It's no wonder that your parents were so well known in the business world."

I smiled as I picked up our dishes and carried them into the kitchen. I returned to find him readying himself to go. "Get home safely" I said waving from the front step as he walked down the road.

***So sorry about the whole chapter mix up. I thank everyone who reviewed and told me that I was missing something. Glad you guys caught that cause I wouldn't have thank you and here is the next chapter in apology.**


	7. Chapter 7

A couple days passed with little change between Kyoraku and myself though I wasn't kissed again which I was grateful and sadden by. This confused me I knew I would be lying if I said I felt nothing for the captain but surly I wasn't this far gone. Or this stupid I thought as I walked by his office to see a group of fangirls crowding the entrance. I was going to just walk right on by if it wasn't for a certain captain calling for me. With a resigned sigh I turned and stepped into the girls who all parted giving me glares. "You needed me captain."

"Kagome I need you to come with me to the captain's meeting" he said "I need someone to take notes."

"Shouldn't you take Nanao-san than? She would know the captains better than I do."

"Can't she has a date and we wouldn't be back in time."

"Alright give me a moment to grab my bag."

We left quickly and arrived just a little late to the meeting. The others were already there. "Good to see you join us Shunsui. Please take your place and you as well girl."

The sharp retort died on my tongue I was not going to speak up unless I had something to say and though I really wanted to give this man a piece of my mind for treating me like that I knew I would get a much better reading on him if he thought I was beneath notice. Of course Captain Yamamoto wasn't to be taken lightly anyway. I stood behind Kyoraku as the other captains lined the walls with Yamamoto at the end presiding over them. "Now as you all know there have been some disputes in the east I want your opinions on what is going on."

I dutifully took notes on the subject being discussed but I couldn't help that I also spent some of the time studying the captains and lieutenants that had attended. I had grown up learning to read people and they were pretty easy to get a hold of. The only ones I had problems with were Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kenpachi but I had a feeling that was because these men rarely displayed a lot of emotion. All in all the majority of the captains and lieutenants wouldn't be able to survive in the business world. But something about Captain Aizen made me uneasy. I wasn't sure if this was because I got a weird vibe from him or the fact that he never looked away from me the entire time I was at the meeting. After the meeting was adjourned many of the captains stayed to speak about other things and Kyoraku was no exception though I was really wishing that we could go home. The creepy vibe I had been getting from Aizen had changed to something far more deadly when I was in close quarters with him. It made me want to scream at the others. How can they not feel that for god's sake? Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself with limited success. Keeping a wary eye on Aizen I kept my distance and stayed close to Rangiku who had arrived with Captain Hitsugaya. I managed to keep a conversation with her going till Kyoraku was ready to leave. I could have hugged him in relief but kept that to myself. "So what did you think of the meeting? Did you get the notes for me?"

"Yes I did I thought the meeting itself was rather dull but there was a couple things I couldn't help but notice."

"Oh? What did you notice" he suddenly seemed quite interested in what I had to say.

"One Captain Yamamoto seemed to be rather arrogant. Two nothing very important happened tonight. Really you could have skipped it altogether."

"Yes I could have but I wanted to hear your opinion on the captains."

I glared at him "you could have said so from the beginning. Observing people without being obvious is what you're supposed to be able to do quite well in the business world. Besides the only thing I noted was that Hitsugaya and Kenpachi showed little emotion throughout the entire thing. Something I could have told you with one glance."

"What about Aizen?"

I paused before looking hard at Kyoraku "well for one he stared at me the whole night."

"Is that all?"

"What are you getting at Kyoraku? Is there something specific you want to hear from me? If so you might as well be straight with me. I hate people the beat around the bush like you're doing. Makes me really frustrated" my foot tapped against the ground impatiently.

"I want to know if you sensed anything off with him."

I closed my eyes "finally glade I wasn't the only one getting a bad vibe from that guy."

"So you got it too."

I nodded "yeah it got worse though when we all went to the other room to talk. I wanted to scream."

We arrived back at the office "thank you Kagome. I'm glad I took you with me today. I doubt Nanao would have been able to see as much as you. I guess the business world is really cut throat."

I snorted "you don't know the half of it. One misstep, one screw up and your dead or you might as well be. Like I said once before it's a dog eat dog world the one who loses gets eaten." That might be I thought exactly what Aizen wants to do and I'm dinner.

I continued to spar though now I did it with Kyoraku. Consequently I began to interact with him more which was a good and bad thing. Though the captain hadn't asked me out again it really wasn't necessary seeing as we spent a good portion of the morning together sparring. Not I thought that I'm going to tell anyone that they'll get the wrong idea entirely. I don't spar like my parents after all. My cheeks colored and I forced myself to the present just in time to get knocked to my butt. "Pay attention Kagome or do you like being knocked around like that?"

Glaring I got to my feet. I swore that I will get him back for this. Taking a firm hold of my sword I waited for him to attack me again. He raised one of his swords and came at me but was halted by Nanao yelling for him. "Captain! You have a message from the head captain."

He sheathed his sword before heading to Nanao to receive the message butterfly. I took the opportunity to rest and get my breath back. "Kagome how soon can you be ready to go" he asked his voice dead serious.

"Go where" I asked tensing.

"Go to lunch."

I stared at him then I exploded "you got me worried there and then you just. . . "I shake my head in frustration. "No I have no plan to go to lunch with you Captain."

I stomp off pissed that he would scare me like that but kinda pleased that he wanted to go out again. I could hear his footsteps behind me as I returned to the office where I could wash at least a little bit of the sweat off. "Come on Kagome just go out with."

I glared at him making him take a step back "with that prank you pulled I'm not feeling very dateable right now. If I were you I would stay away for awhile. Besides why would you suddenly want to go out with me when you left me hanging for nearly two weeks?"

Wow looks like someone is a little bitter. Where did that come from I thought him dating me could never happen. Still you don't leave a girl hanging like that it's just wrong no matter if they wanted to date you or not. "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to upset you" he said this softly "but there was no way for me to take you out again. You've seen all those girls, imagine what would happen if they knew you and I were seeing each other."

Oh so you're worried about your fans? Not how I feel? It didn't seem to matter in the beginning. I hold back these retorts because I know that I will regret saying them. "I don't want to go on a date with you Captain so please stop asking" I wasn't going to break my own heart chasing a man that will never see me. I step into the bathroom to end the discussion.

When I leave he is already gone. I already regret what I have said but I know that I need to stand up for myself if he cares more for his fans then I shouldn't matter to him. I decided to seek out Renji and see if he will go out and drink with me. I don't feel like being alone tonight and he's the only one I know that's free tonight. It's cruel though to ask him to go out with me I know he likes me but I'm not interested in him. Maybe he found someone in our time apart? That would be nice. My musing occupies my mind till I arrive on his doorstep. The door bell echoes through the apartment but no one answers the door. Guess I'm drinking alone tonight I thought shaking my head. What do you expect? He's not going to wait for you anymore than your going to wait on Kyoraku. I walk back to the office and the bar next to it that I first drank at. It was here that I went on my first day with Kyoraku it was also where I met Ikkaku and Renji. I bet that I met someone new here today I think taking a seat. The waitress seems to remember me because she brings me my customary order of sake and olives. I should try pickles sometime mom always liked pickles with her sake. I debate this but decided against it I want to have something normal that feels like home.

I drink for awhile before I feel as if someone is staring at me. It was a familiar feeling one I had once before. It's the same feeling I had when Aizen was staring at me. Someone settles next to me. Looking over I see none other than Aizen himself. Great I think just who I want drinking with me. "Hello may I join you?"

I force a smile "sure I see no reason why not."

"Thank you" he says giving his order to a waitress. Straight sake, he's a guy who thinks he can't be messed with I thought taking a sip of my sake. Rolling an olive between my fingers I couldn't help but wonder why Aizen was here in this part of the districts. He was located on the other side so why come here for a drink. "Captain Aizen if I may ask why you are here? This is the wrong side of town for you surly you weren't just in the neighborhood."

Aizen laughs "you are pretty sharp guess I've been caught." My breath remained even while I forced myself not to run "I came here because the bars on the other side of town won't let me in anymore. I'm a pretty bad drunk and they don't want me anymore."

"Then shouldn't you stay home? So you can still have bars to go to when you want to celebrate with friends?"

He shook his head "now why would I do that? I have every right to go out and drink if I want to. Why should I be forced to obey another's desires?"

I was silent this man thought he was entitled to more than his share. These types of men were very dangerous because they would strike without any warning. And for all I knew I could be what he was after. "Well I guess that's a good enough reason as any" I said eating the olive in my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

"Knew you would see it my way. Tell me Kagome why are you here? Surly you have a boyfriend to be with on a night like this."

I shook my head "I'm single at the moment but I can promise you that I'm not what you're looking for."

I turned to see him looking at me like I was his prey "I highly doubt that Kagome. I know quite a few men that would _kill_ to date you. I have to say that I'm one of them."

I stand feeling incredibly uncomfortable "I think I'll be going" I say turning to leave. Aizen grasps my wrist in a painful grip "ow that hurts" I hiss trying to pull away.

He leans in and I can clearly smell the sake on his breath "you shouldn't be leaving without me. After all I've been talking to you; you should at the very least hear me out."

"I'd rather not" I said jerking hard to free myself. I take a step back rubbing my wrist "I would rather you didn't come around me when your drunk." With that I left paying my bill on the way.

I made it to my home before I start to shake. Taking deep breaths I manage not to go into a complete breakdown. Why was he after me of all people for kami's sake I haven't done anything to anyone yet for whatever reason I'm the one everything happens too. Letting my mind continue down that path I make it home without crying. When I get there though another surprise is waiting for me. Kyoraku is standing on my step waiting for me. Ignoring him is the only thing I can do since it's all I can do not to break down and cry.

I unlock my door without saying anything to him. When I head inside he follows without invitation. "What do you want" I ask surprised my voice didn't shake.

"Just wanted to make amends."

"You have nothing to make up for" I said still not looking at him. We are standing in my living room somehow he has managed to shut the door without me realizing it.

"Yes I do. I shouldn't have done that to you, no matter what the reason. If I had been thinking I would have known that. Instead I pretended it didn't matter that I just left you without saying a word. I'm really sorry and I know you have every right to be mad but I hope to at least take you out again. I enjoy your company and miss our conversations."

I still won't look at him because if I look at him I won't be able to stop the feelings I am so desperately trying to hold inside. I have never been very good at this but I might as well learn now. "I don't think there can be anything between us Captain. Maybe not even friendship it would be to difficult for both of us."

I never hear him move but suddenly he is behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. My eyes widen as I turn my head trying to see his face. I am unsuccessful since he had hidden his face in my hair. "Please don't say that Kagome. I don't think I will be able to stand it if I can't have at least your friendship."

I am stunned by his words and I can feel my resolve beginning to weaken. "Captain please releases me" I say flatly but my voice betrays me.

My words have the opposite affect his arms tighten around me and I am pulled firmly to his chest. My breath hitches as his hands skim up my arms. He has let me go but I cannot move if I do I will fall and I don't think I will ever pick myself up from that. Please I plead mentally let me go from this spell you have trapped me in. I don't really want him to stop I think as his hands settle on my shoulders before spinning me around. Tears spill from my eyes and he gently wipes them away "Kagome" he says softly and that's all I need to hear.

I wrap my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. He picks me up and carries me to the couch where he holds me as I cry. I'm not even sure if I'm crying because he hurt me or if it's because I don't want to want him. Either way my tears eventually stop and I am left in his arms with no desire to move. I am the one to break the silence "I don't want to cry anymore" it seems pointless to say this but he seems to understand.

"I won't make you cry again I promise" he says stroking my hair.

Promises are a hard thing to keep when you have already broken them I thought but I don't say it. I have been struck with the naïve thought that this love is different that there won't be any fighting between us. But if there's no fighting we will never learn of the other. Nor will we ever get the opportunity to make up for our mistakes and show them just how badly we need them even if we hurt them. Love can be a terrible thing but it brings us so much happiness if you're lucky. Maybe it's time I got some luck and some happiness I've had nothing but heartbreak for so long that it starting to feel like home.

_Five months have passed _

A cool breeze whips my hair into my face causing me to lose sight of the area around me. Even so I am able to counter the attack of my partner. The ring of steel on steel fills the air. Kyoraku, as I insist upon calling him, and I are sparring but today there is a different energy to our normally cheerful sparing. The head captain had declared a state of emergency when five unknown intruders arrived in the soul society. All squads had been called to fight and squad eight was no different. Which was why I was sparing, the intruders had gotten pretty far and I was leading a small division to try and find them. I spun ducking under Kyoraku's blade and blocking the other before bring my knee up stopping it right before his nose. "Alright time for you to go" he said as I lowered my leg.

I nod before sheathing my sword. Though he didn't know it I had managed to master my banki in the time between our fight and now. I had plans to use it if necessary though it wasn't something I liked doing. My banki was very strange but if the intelligence on the intruders was to be believed than their leader an orange headed guy had a very strange sword and huge amounts of spiritual pressure. "I'll head out now sir" I say bowing as I left.

I met up with my division and we took to the streets. I let them go ahead of me as I ran along the walls. It was faster this way and we soon spotted a man with orange hair. He was identified as the intruder and my division quickly attacked. I stayed back acting as lookout incase some of his friends decided to make an appearance. It only took him moments to take out all ten men leaving me alone. "Stop" I ordered leaping from the wall landing between him and my men. "The soul society has ordered you to be captured" here I drew my blade "do you surrender or will I have to force the issue."

"What the hell is it with you soul reapers? Why can't you all just get out of the way" the man yells before pointing his own blade at me. "Please just move I don't want to fight but I have to help my friend."

Put on a show I think "who is this friend of yours? Who is so important that you would risk your life and those of your friends for?"

"Rukia, she was brought here to stand for a crime she committed to save me and my family."

I relaxed my stance slightly. I can see myself doing the same thing I thought studying the man before me. "What is your name?"

"Ichigo" he replies relaxing his stance as well. "Are you going to attack me or what?"

I glance back at my men then turn back "I have to put on a show" I say quietly but I know he heard me "if I were held captive I could help you get past all of the captains between here and your friend. But of course for that to happen I have to be beaten."

Taking a deep breath I focus in on Ichigo allowing my entire being to focus on him. When he shifted weight I did as well to keep even with him. Narrowing my eyes I moved forward and the battle began. It became quickly apparent in this battle that though Ichigo wasn't very experienced he was trained and had skill. But with me against him I could have easily taken him out without breaking a sweat if I released my sword. But I didn't and he was able to overtake me. I was knocked unconscious and carried away and I awoke underground. I felt the feeling of someone attending my injuries but I pushed them away "I'm fine" I muttered as I opened my eyes.

A small hunched figure is the first thing I see I assumed he was the one trying to heal my wounds. "Are you sure miss I can help I'm in the fourth squad."

I smile without thinking "no worries. I can take care of myself" I said before proving the fact by proceeding to heal all visible wounds. "See? Now you can take care of those that need it."

I stand and brush off my kimono while taking a look around. "Are you from the fourth squad" the timid man asks me.

I shake my head "no but they wanted me. I've never been one to sit back and let everyone else do all the fighting."

"You talk like those in the eleventh squad" he replied.

"Not from there either. I wasn't cut out for that bloody style of fighting. My name is Kagome" I said offering him my hand.

"Hanataro" he said taking the offered hand "I think I know you. Aren't you the one who's dating the eighth squad captain?"

I blush and nod once more looking around for anyone else. "Where is everyone" I asked.

"They left awhile ago they should be back soon. You're not going to run are you?"

I look over at him "no" I said "I understand why he is doing this but I don't want to be tried for insubordination and put on trial myself. So I had him make it look like he kidnapped me. I'll support him though if we are caught in a situation that calls for it."

Kyoraku is going to be pissed at me I thought I just hope he doesn't get to Ichigo or else I don't think he'll survive. Footsteps announce that the others have returned to us. I roll forward on the tips of my toes something I only did when I was unsure of something. Two men appear I recognize Ichigo immediately but the other is unfamiliar. I settle back on my feet as they stop in front of me. "Your awake good that means we can get going" Ichigo states.

I nod "my name is Kagome" I say smiling to the second man.

"Names Ganju. Ichigo are you sure she can be trusted? She is after all in the grotto thirteen."

I glare at him "I don't appreciate the insult there. I may be working for them but that doesn't mean I agree with everything they do. Give me some credit I'm not stupid I know wrong when it smacks me in the face." The look on his face said that he wasn't use to women yelling at him like that. It would have been hilarious if it weren't for the fact that I could feel hollows approaching. "MOVE" I yell slashing my sword over Ganju's shoulder. I dispatch the hollow easily before positioning myself in-between them and the hollows "Hanataro get them out of here I'll follow behind when I finish with these guys." I call forth my spiritual pressure wrapping it around me like a cloak before pouring it into my sword. "Let's go Tadakazu."


	9. Chapter 9

I felt the power surge that signals my sword had released. A pair of swords rest in my hands, the blades where long and one was bright gold while the other was dark silver that gleamed in the lighting. The swords thrummed with energy as I pointed them at the hollows. I ran forward and began in a way to dance. It was dancing except that I was taking hollows out at the same time. I had taken my dancing lessons and combining them with a pair of blades that enhanced my own speed and flexibility so that I was an even better fighter. It only took moments for me to take out the hollows then I followed the pressure of the others till I found them in a large open chambers. "Miss me" I ask smiling.

No response is given aside from the stares. Looking down thinking that I must have been missing a part of my haori or something I see nothing out of the ordinary. "We need to get moving" Ichigo says looking up at the opening to the surface.

I see Ganju nod "I'll go round up everyone and send them in your direction. I assume you're taking Kagome."

He nods turning to me "ready?"

"Yep" I say grinning.

Once Ichigo and I reach the surface I feel a pang of worry that I'll be faced with Kyoraku before this is all over. Shaking my head to clear it I focus on the task at hand getting Ichigo to Rukia who was on the other side of the district. They got pretty far by themselves I thought they probably would have made it eventually. With Hanataro helping them they wouldn't have had to many problems. We have gotten a fair distance before we're spotted. With a curse Ichigo picks me up and starts running along the walls trying to get distance between us and them. I remain still in his arms letting my senses spread out. I sense oncoming squad members only a little ways in front of us. "Ichigo there's about fifteen men in front of us. I suggest we turn right or we'll have to fight them."

Taking my advice he turns managing to avoid the conflict. He runs for a little longer to make sure that we are no longer being followed. He sets me to my feet and we continue walking with me giving directions. We are soon in the eighth squad's territory which is right in front of the place we're going. I become rather tense and unease since all it would take is one person to see me to raise the alarm and the last thing I want is Kyoraku to come chasing after us. Something isn't right where is everyone I think glancing around nervously. Spreading my awareness I barley have time to warn Ichigo of the attack when it comes. A familiar form appears in front of me between Ichigo and me. Oh shit now we're in trouble. He turns to look at me worry in his eyes "Kagome are you alright?"

I nod mutely noting that Ichigo has regained his feet. Kyoraku turns to face Ichigo and I can see the tension in his shoulders "Kyoraku" I say placing a hand on his arm "don't attack him" I say desperately.

Slowly his head turns back to me and I am unable to meet his gaze. "I'm helping him of my own free will" I say softly.

"Your betraying the soul society" he said flatly anger in his voice.

I meet his eyes "yes" I say firmly "I am in this case they are wrong. No matter what the rules say they did the wrong thing this time."

Kyoraku looks me hard in the eye and I am able to see that he doesn't believe me. Narrowing my eyes I move around him and stand between the two men. "I will not allow you to attack him nor slow his progress. Ichigo if you continue heading in that direction you'll reach the tower" I say pointing never looking away from Kyoraku.

I feel him leave as I draw my sword "don't Kagome please listen to me."

"No" I say hefting my blade.

"You leave me no choice than" he says wielding his own double blades unreleased. "You Kagome Higurashi have been branded as a traitor. All traitors are to be subdued and brought to the council to be tried for their crimes. You are no longer part of the Grotto thirteen or of squad eight."

"Done with your little ceremony" I ask "good. Here I come."

He tenses as I hold my blade perpendicular with the ground "we've got no choice Tadakazu!"

The blade releases leaving me with my two blades which I hold out to Kyoraku. He looks surprised "you never told me you knew your blades name."

I smile sadly "I never got the chance" was my answer before I attacked.

Kyoraku was use to my attacks and quite honestly if I didn't know his as well I would have been a goner in the first swing. My enhanced abilities allowed me to fight on more equal footing with him but I held no illusions that I could beat him. My only hope was to hold him off from pursuing Ichigo as long as I could. "Stop this now Kagome you can still take it back."

I shake my head "I never take back anything surely you know that by now Kyo. Or you should" I say using the nickname I had given him because I got tired of saying his full name which I viewed as to long.

Pain crossed his features at the use of the nickname or the barbed comment whichever. He pulled back from the fight leaving me gasping and barely able to keep my feet. The only reason I've lasted this long is because of Tadakazu I think gripping the blade a little tighter. It's time I thought straightening. I have no reason to hold back any longer after this I think holding my blade out towards the man I loved but would never they will never take back and neither will he. I take a deep breath "banki" I say softly as a stunned expression settles on Kyoraku's face. Light envelopes me blocking out everything else. The transformation is done soon and I can't stop myself from looking towards him one last time "Tadakazu himitsu no."

The blades are still the same silver and gold but that is the only thing that is where similarities stop. My clothing is the major changing factor along with a couple other things. For one my hair normally only to the middle of my back now hits the ground and is in a long braid. My eyes normally a dark blue are now bright green and my pupils look like a cats. Dark grey strips adorn each cheek coupled with a light blue diamond on my forehead. My shirt is now pretty much gone in its place is a leather halter top that's a dark black with gold flames, it falls to just above my belly button. I now wear a skirt that falls to the ground; it is silver with white snowflakes falling across it. I am also barefoot and one rock is annoyingly trying to penetrate my foot. I shift relieving myself of said rock as the last of my changes become apparent my wings which are black and white. I look to see Kyoraku staring and for a moment I can't help the pride in knocking this man off balance. Quickly pushing that emotion to the side I attack and manage to knock him flying into a building. Without hesitating I took to the air leaving him behind and chasing after Ichigo.

I find him on the bridge leading to the cell holding Rukia. He is being held up by Captain Byakuya who I remember is Renji's captain. I see the captain drawing his sword and I swoop down forming a barrier around Ichigo and myself. A quiet gasp tells me my presence has been noted. I ignore the man in favorer of focusing on the man trying to kill us or close to it. The moment his attack lets up a dark form grabs Ichigo and I follow close behind.

We collapse in a cave and I try to catch my breath but it keeps running away. "Wha- pant-t the hell-pant- happened-pant-to you?"

I glance over at Ichigo not understanding. "Hu?"

He gestures to my chest unable or unwilling to say anything. I look down and for the first time notice the mark on my side. Poking it causes a lot of pain. "Looks like I got a parting gift from Kyoraku" I murmur before passing out from loss of blood.

When I wake I'm in a large cavern and the sound of a sword fight can be heard nearby. I slowly sit up wincing at the pulling in my side. Pressing my hand to my side I let my healing powers slide into the wound removing the pain and patching up the wound enough for movement. I haul myself up and head towards the sounds of fighting to see Ichigo fighting an unfamiliar man whom I can tell isn't human. His sword I thought he's trying to get his banki. The man catches sight of me but I make no move to interfere. "That is enough for today Ichigo" the man says.

His voice was deep and smooth like red wine. Ichigo just kneels panting as the man heads towards me. He keeps coming till he stands before me. "You have a lot of power for one so young. Tell me what is the name of your sword?"

"Shouldn't you already know that" I ask "after all you are a sword too. Can't you communicate or something between yourselves?"

The man gives me an amused smile "yes we can but I never thought to ask their name while I was fighting them."

That makes sense I thought "there name is Tadakazu and Himitsu no" I said gesturing to the blades.

"I see" the man says looking the blades over. They were in their released form since I couldn't get them to go back any more.

Abruptly the man vanished leaving just Ichigo and myself alone in the cavern. When I look over I find that he is watching me. "Zangetsu never talks to anyone but me. I wonder why he spoke to you."

I shrugged "he said I had a lot of power but I doubt that it really matters. After all I've been officially marked a traitor. Really though I'm surprised I managed to get away from Captain Kyoraku with so minor wounds."

"You call those wounds minor" Ichigo shouts.

I wince at the sudden volume change. "Oww no but I wasn't expecting to leave the fight with him with my life. We may have known each other but that amounts to nothing now I guess." I rub the back of my head and sigh. I get up intending to find somewhere to bathe maybe even something to eat when a woman appears. I look at her curiously but otherwise I don't react I recognize her aura as one I have felt before. "Hello my name is Kagome" I say extending my hand to the woman.

She grins before clasping my forearm "Yoruichi" she says squeezing my arm.

I immediately like this woman "is there somewhere where I can clean up by chance.

Yoruichi nods pointing in the right direction "I'll make sure the pervert doesn't follow you." I thank her as Ichigo yells about how he isn't a pervert and that a stupid cat lady shouldn't lie to people.

The bath was wonderful and when I returned to the cave that we are staying in I was reunited with Renji. I grin at the male "good to know someone else has a good head on their shoulders" I say after Renji puts me down.

"Does Captain Kyoraku know that you're here?"

I flinch slightly at the mention of his name before forcing a smile "yes he knows I defected. In fact he is the one who named me a traitor which means" I continued turning to the others "that very soon the entire Grotto Thirteen will be looking for Renji and me. Being traitors is serious here we had best not be seen till we have to."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement "yes until Ichigo is ready I don't think any of us should move. I only wish that the others were here with us but they will have to take care of themselves for now."


	10. Chapter 10

***the events in the story have been messed with so that I can write my story. Sorry for any confusion on this***

I nod in response to the woman's words there wasn't much to be done now than to wait and watch until we had no other choice. "Yes but we don't have to be idle. I can scout the area around the place where they are holding Rukia." I held up a hand to forestall Renji "we both know that Captain Kyoraku will personally come after me and that I will feel him a mile away. You need to achieve your bankai anyway. This will be the perfect opportunity for that."

"Oh and you don't need your bankai" he says crossing his arms "you don't even have your released form yet."

I grinned "yes I do. How do you think I got away from Kyoraku in the first place" I asked smirking.

A dumbfound expression settled on his features. I turned back to Yoruichi. Her expression said she had a question that I needed to answer. I sigh and nod "yes Yoruichi I did have a . . . relationship with Captain Kyoraku. And yes it was more than a subordinate and superior. That is how I know he will come after me personally. You needn't worry though I won't let it affect the goal" I said firmly not wanting to worry them.

Renji's eyes were burning holes in my back but I ignored them. I smiled once more before I walked away telling them that I needed to speak with my swords. Once I was away from them I let the pain that threatened to engulf me out. Not a sound was made as I sat hunched trying desperately not to simply be swept away. I would be strong it has become apparent that Kyoraku had not felt the same towards me. I would have been no more than a notch on his bedpost at least I never let him get that far now I can still dream at least. A bitter smile surfaced yeah right that would never happen not without quite a bit of pain. Settling myself into a more comfortable position I decided to for the moment forget my emotions towards Kyoraku and focus on the mission I needed to complete.

Two days pass with me blocking my emotions and Ichigo and Renji learning their bankais. I honed my own abilities till neither not even Yoruichi could match my speed. I was naturally very quick but under pressure I became even faster than the former captain of the second squad. I knew deep in my heart that I would fight so much better if I had someone I loved fighting with me. I rarely let this thought surface because the train of thought was to much for me at times. I was holding myself together with tape and prayer no need to set me on fire. Soon the time of Rukia's execution came and everyone was on edge. I left before everyone else so that I could cause the needed distraction a ways from the rescue.

Once I was in position I let my spiritual pressure expand, anyone who knew me would know just who I was. It didn't take long until quiet a crowd had gathered but none attacked. I knew they wouldn't after all they were just to hold me here until Kyoraku could make it. I bent backwards dodging the blow that would have taken me out and the fight began. I ducked and dodged for the most part but I darted in when I could. I had to make sure that none of the people here left. Ichigo and the others would be hard pressed as it was and I was not going to let them down.

The one fighting me wasn't even close to hitting me but then again he was just some seat less shinigami and I knew my own abilities would get me a seat in any squad. I took him out and another took his place then Kyoraku's energy appeared behind me. I dropped to my knees then shot forward as his blade sliced through the air where my head had been. "Looks like you mean business Kyoraku" I say once more regaining my feet. He stands with his feet shoulder width apart and his blades leveled at me. A cold hard light flickers in his eyes. He has no intention of letting me go this time. But I have no desire to run at all, I will hold him here or die trying. I spin my blades "well come on then old boy. Let's see if I can beat you."

He comes at me and I easily dodge, I am much faster now after all and I can see that he is surprised by this. When one is trying so hard to ignore the feelings in their heart you tend to throw yourself into things. And I had done so and the results were now helping me hurt the one whom I loved. We leap apart and unlike so many times before he is the one with the bruises while I am unscathed. "It looks like the only way you can train is when you fight against the ones who trust you."

His words hurt but I am numb I feel nothing but a vague sense of weariness. So instead I smile "had to do something with my spare time now that you aren't around. Renji has been a good sport about it though he's a very good sparring partner." I can see the effect of my words but I no longer care. He doesn't want me and I will not let my emotions get in the way of anything. Level my blade "you've already met Tadakazu so how about you met Himitsu this time?"

Tadakazu meant unique and Himitsu meant dark. When Tadakazu was called my blades turned gold and silver representing my unique characteristics. It also changed my clothing to lighter colors I guess you could say Tadakazu was my 'good' side. That means Himitsu would be my 'bad' side. So her characteristics were different from her sister's as night was from day. My blades grew longer and sharper, more deadly looking. My newly enhanced speed was put to good use as I felt the power from Himitsu fill me. I had only to hold him and any I could till Ichigo got Rukia away from the others. Looking up at Kyoraku I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I had stayed if I had just turned a blind eye to the plight of strangers if I had just followed orders. I would have been nothing more than a mindless puppet I thought tightening my grip and I would have lost all of my self respect. I face Kyoraku "it is time for this to end I hope you understand your choice" I say before attacking him.

During the battle I felt an immense pressure flare up right on top of Ichigo and his group. Shit I thought dodging an attack from Kyoraku looks like Captain Kenpachi found him. Good luck boy your gonna need it with that man. I am forced to pay attention to the fight when Kyoraku stops for a moment before reciting a poem. "When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers."

I know that he has just released his swords. I tense I have never fought against him in this state and I begin to worry that he might get away from me. Of course I don't give a second thought to dying I've been dead since the day he left me. I had heard about these blades how the 'played games' with their master and with their opponents. "Blue" he calls before attacking me not even leaving a mark on my clothing.

Color game this time thought best to cause as much damage as possible. "Black" I call before striking. A large gash appears on his left arm serving to weaken his stronger arm. I dance back as he clutches his arm. "Looks like you caught on so on to the next event."

He disappears into the shadows telling me what game has started. I leap into the air in time to dodge the attack on the shadow beneath me. Kageoni this time, I pull in my shadow creating a smaller target. Closing my eyes I track him using only my ability to sense pressure. Pinpointing his location takes no time at all. Lashing out at him is easier than I thought it would be. I feel Kenpachi's pressure spike. Looks like Ichigo is doing pretty good I thought to get Kenpachi to remove his eye patch. Go get them Ichigo you'll get him yet. I feel pain flash up my spinal column and I return to my battle against Kyoraku. A flash of ugly anger burns my belly and I won't take any more of this idioticness any more. "Tadakazu no himitsu" I growl out.

The feeling of power wraps around and I can all but taste it on my tongue. Fixing my eyes on Kyoraku I know that I will end this now no more screwing around for him or me. As I raise my blades towards the man across from me I feel Ichigo's power change drastically. Turning I see Kyo doing the same. My eyes widened at the feeling of this energy, it felt like Ichigo was a hollow. What in the hell is going on here I asked myself but I didn't find an answer. I didn't even look over at Kyoraku as I began to run in Ichigo's direction. I did however sense him following after me but I didn't care at the moment. We arrived on the hill in time to see Ichigo stop himself from attacking Byakuya.

Ichigo's face was half covered with a mask that looked like a hollows. His eyes had .changed as well, there were no whites where they had been was black now. He pressed his hand to his face ripping off the mask before collapsing to the ground. Ignoring everyone else I moved to his side before kneeling down. I managed to roll him on his back before propping his head up on my lap. Placing my hand on his head I let my healing abilities flow through the man hoping it would be enough to fix his wounds. A swirling of energy causes me to look up. There standing not far from where I am stand Captain Aizen and the captain of the third squad Gin. In front of them are Renji with a small woman in his arms. That must be Rukia I thought. "Abarai set Rukia down and step away."

Slowly I push Ichigo from my lap to the ground before easing to my feet. I make my way towards the men intent on helping in any way I can. I place my hand on Renji's shoulder getting his attention "oh Kagome I didn't see you there."

I turn towards the man across from me his eyes flickering with madness. "Aizen" I say calmly stepping around beside Renji. "From the looks of things you want something. Pray tell what is it?"

He smiles at me "well well Kagome you sound like your interrogating me" he unleashes his energy at me. My knees don't even wobble, its nothing like Kyoraku's I think.

I smile at the mad man before me "just curios that's all no harm intended." I can feel cold sweat rolling down my back and hope no one can see my fear.

Aizen just smiles "give me the girl and I will show you what I am after."

I purse my lips in thought before seeming to come to a decision. I turn and knock Renji back taking Rukia from him. Then carrying the girl I make my way to Aizen. He is smiling thinking he's going to get just what he wants. Not till I get mine. I stop a couple feet in front of the man "if you want the girl I will be getting something out of it as well."

The man chuckles before giving me a lustful look "I always liked a girl who knew what they wanted."

A shudder of disgust travels down my back but he interprets it as desire or at least I hope he does. "I want a place beside you" I say firmly locking eyes with him as I smile coyly.

In an instant he is in front of me Rukia had been maneuvered behind me during this exchange. "You wouldn't stay beside me I would have you under me as well."

I fake another shiver at his words though the only thing I want more is to vomit. Business face I tell myself now sell it. I stretch up on my tiptoes and kiss him hard.


	11. Chapter 11

He kisses me back just as roughly. I force a moan like I'm enjoying this but I am really just waiting for a time to strike. It comes when his hand slides up my back to grab the back of my head. I smirk up at the man above me as I drive the small dagger into his stomach. He curses in pain throwing me back. I hit a tree hard and come close to losing conciseness. I fade for a moment till a gentle hand touches my face. I struggle to open my eyes "easy Kagome your alright I'm here." A wave of peace settles over me and I let the blackness engulf me.

I awake to the smell of eggs and toast the best smell in the world in my opinion. My stomach growled quietly as I sat up. Pain courses down my back but I stand all the same. I know where I am but I have no desire to be here. On unsteady feet I make my way to the door. I find it funny that I woke in the same room where I realized I had feelings for Kyoraku. Having reached the door I am leaving when I see him coming up the stairs to get me. For a moment we are both frozen not expecting the other to be there. I am first to break the silence "I just want to leave."

Hurt flashes across his face before he becomes calm again. "Kagome I want to-."

I move away back into the room intending to just jump out the window like I should have done in the first place. Caught off guard by my sudden movement I am able to open the window and climb halfway out before he once again catches me. His hand is gentle were it grips my arm. I turn back to him ready to demand he release me when his lips settle over mine. And with his lips come the taste of salt. Whether the tears are his or mine don't matter at this point the feel of his lips, the knowledge that he is kissing me again is enough to make me lose the fight against my heart. One that I never had a chance to win from the start.

We pull apart and he cups my face in his hands "I am sorry Kagome for not believing you from the start. I was stupid to believe that Yamamoto was always right. Even he makes mistakes. I could say all of that but its only excuses. What I did to you will never be undone and honestly I would understand if you wanted nothing to do with me from this day forth. I didn't trust you and for that I will spend the rest of my life regretting that choice. I hope you will at least forgive me and allow me to house you until you're strong enough to go back to work."

I stand uncertain for a moment till my heart speaks for me "I'll stay until I can go."

His eyes light up but I can see that the truth of my words do not reach the man in front of me. I decide that I will stay and maybe by the time I have to leave he will understand my words. The pain inflicted upon me is not forgotten but I am willing to forgive if he will learn the source of the pain. I won't tell him I love him until he says it to me I can only hope that he will.

Alright everyone your reviews will determine if I write a sequel to this piece. If no one likes it I won't continue but for shits and giggles I might put up a one-shot of the two of them getting married if no one wants a sequel just because I can't stand to leave a story be it good or bad unfinished. *


End file.
